Print media systems may print, scan, copy, or perform other actions with print media. Further, print media systems may include feeding systems to pick up and load the print media, or, in other words, deliver or drive the print media through the print media system for performing operations on the media. Scanning systems may scan the media for markings or patterns. Printing systems may deposit printing fluid, such as ink, or another printing substance, such as three-dimensional printing powder, on the print media. Copying systems may produce duplicates of print media, including markings or patterns thereon. The scanning, printing, and copying systems may be integrated together, or disposed separately from each other.